This invention relates to a sprayer and more particularly to a sprayer having boom sections at the outer end thereof which may be pivoted or folded with respect to the remainder of the spray boom.
Many types of sprayers have been previously provided for spraying fields, golf courses, yards, etc. The conventional sprayers normally include an elongated spray bar which extends transversely to the direction of movement of the vehicle pulling or supporting the sprayer. Many prior art devices have utilized folding boom sections for the sprayers to enable the sprayers to be positioned in either a field position or a transport position. However, when the folding boom sections of the conventional sprayers are positioned in the transport position, the non-folded spray boom section is incapable of being used. This is somewhat disadvantageous since it is frequently desirable to spray areas having a width less than the full width of the spray bar.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved sprayer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sprayer having pivotal or folding boom sections at the outer end thereof with means being provided to render the spray nozzles on the boom sections inoperative when the boom sections are in their folded condition.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sprayer having folding boom sections wherein the boom sections are quickly and easily folded from an operative position to a folded positions and vice-versa.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sprayer which permits the sprayer to be used on irregular terrain such as commonly experienced in spraying golf courses having hills, mogules, etc.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.